Who We Were And Who We Are
by Broken Dreamer91
Summary: What if Buffy didnt come back after running away in season2 BA summary sucks please just read


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Buffy or Angel characters they belong to Joss and ME.**

**A/N: Hey this is my first story I would really appreciate any reviews.**

**Summary: What if Buffy doesn't come back after running away after Season 2. When Angel comes back from hell, he has to go and find Buffy but who he finds is very different from the girl he last seen.**

**Who we were and who we are**

**Chapter 1: Dark Slayer.**

**L.A**

The club was dark with loud music pouring out of it, the club was packed filled with people dancing to the music, two people danced in the middle of the dance floor, amongst hundreds of others.

"Wanna go outside?" The guy shouted above the loud music to his female companion.

"Sure." The girl shouted back, the boy grabbed her hand and led her through the back exit of the club and into the alley. They were soon kissing against a wall, but foot steps in the alley pulled them apart.

They looked up to see a small girl, her hair was dirty blonde with black streaks through it and she was wearing black leather trousers, a black tank top and a black leather jacket, walking towards them.

"You know it's quite late for dinner. You really shouldn't eat this late." The girl quipped walking forward until she was two meters from them.

"Who's eating?" The girl from the club asked, confused.

"Me." The boy she had come out with said as his face became distorted and he lunged towards the girl, but the new girl who had just entered the alley was faster and pushed the other girl away before delivering a kick to the chest of the vampire.

"Slayer." The vampire growled low in his throat.

"That's me." The slayer said as she punched him. "Like I was saying eating this late, your gonna get heart burn." She told him before plunging the stake through his heart.

"Who are you?" The girl asked looking shaken up.

"The slayer." She told her

"No, what's your name?" The other girl asked. This made the slayer think she hadn't been asked that in over a year but still new it none-the-less.

"Buffy." She said before turning from the alley and walking away.

Sunnydale 

"Angel, where are you going?" Willow asked stopping him as he walked away with a duffle bag.

"To find her. I'm better now, I don't need looking after and I need to find her." Angel told the young witch, she had helped ever since he had come back from hell, it had taken a year for to become like the person he was before and he supposed one reason it took so long was because she wasn't there.

"Will you come back?" Willow asked she didn't need to ask who 'she' was, it was Buffy. Angel had become like a brother to her and she was worried what would happen if he couldn't find Buffy. It had been hard enough to keep him stable before he found out about Buffy but once he knew she had gone it had taken months to nurse him back to health.

"Of course I will." Angel told her, turning around to hug her.

"You better mister, or else." Willow smiled half-heartedly at him and let go, she stood and watched as he walked away, to where only he knew.

L.A: One week later 

"I'll ask you one more time, who the hell has been looking for me?" Buffy asked as she slammed the blue-scaled demon's head against the wall.

"I don't…" the demon started to say.

"Don't bullshit me, I've been breathing stale beer and blood half the night in piss holes like this, look where it let me. I know he came to you now tell me what I want to know." Buffy shouted at the blue demon before pulling out her dagger.

"Okay, he was tall had dark hair…" The demon started but was cut off by the knife pressed against his neck.

"I don't want a description, I want a name." Buffy told him calmly as she looked around making sure no other demon was going to threaten her.

"He didn't say." The demon said and that pushed Buffy too far, she sliced his head clean off his shoulders and turned to the rest of the patrons of the bar.

"A guy came in here earlier looking for me, who the hell is he." She waited a few moments after getting no answer she continued. "If someone doesn't tell me what I want to know I will kill every demon in this bar how does that sound?"

"I seen him, in here earlier." A purple demon by the bar said. "He gave the name Angel."

Buffy froze as she heard that name so he was finally here, she had heard about his return from hell, but she couldn't go back as it was too late. Now here he was in LA looking for her. Why though, had he heard about so of the things she'd done? What she had become?

"Thank you." She said to the demon as she made her way towards the exit. She however quickly turned back around and caught the dagger that had came sailing through the air towards her. She looked at the vampire before taking out a stake and throwing it straight into his hearts. "Let's have no one else try that, okay?" Buffy asked as she left the club without further hassle

**A/N: this is my first story reviews are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
